


My Idol

by CuteKageyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Idol Suna Rintarou, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama
Summary: Tobio has always like Rintarou from the first time he heard his music. He had always wanted to meet him but he never had the chance. But when his friends, Atsumu who's is an idol and friends with Rintarou and Osamu, hears Tobio saying that he would like to meet Rintarou, they team up and make it happen, but they never expected it to change Tobio's life forever
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	My Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is a big fan of Rintarou and with the help of Osamu and Assume they make sure Tobio gets to meet his idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio meets up with Osamu and Atsumu at their normal cafe. 

"Tobs, the concert is coming up soon, are you going?" Atsumu asks. 

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on the tickets, I mean getting front roll tickets is the only way I can see Rintarou up close, though sometimes I wonder if that bugs Osamu," Tobio says looking at Osamu. 

Atsumu and Osamu share a look before looking back as the their best friend. 

"Let me handle the tickets this time," Osamu says. 

"Are you sure?" Tobio asks. 

"Yes I am," Osamu says with a smile. 

"Oh and this concert, there's VIP backstage passes so that fans can meet the idols," Atsumu says. 

"Osamu try to get those tickets," Tobio says with puppy dog eyes. 

"I will try," Osamu says chuckling. 

Tobio smiles and they go back to eating their food.

* * *

A week later, Tobio is on his phone scrolling through his phone when Osamu bursts into his room with Atsumu right behind him. 

"Are you two always together?" Tobio teases. 

"We are when we want to see you," Atsumu says crossing his arms across his chest with a smile. 

"Well I feel honored," Tobio says smiling. 

The twins shakes their heads and sits down beside Tobio on the bed. 

"Hey close you eyes and hold out your hands," Osamu says. 

Tobio gives him a look but does what he is told. He feels Osamu drops a couple of items into his hands which makes him scrunch up his eyebrows. 

"Okay now open," Atsumu says. 

Tobio opens his eyes and let out a squeal when he sees tickets, VIP backstage pass. 

"How?" Tobio asks with a big smile. 

"Atsumu is best friends with Rintarou and asked for them for us," Osamu says smiling. 

"Thank you so much both of you," Tobio says hugging both of them. 

"You're welcome," They say hugging Tobio back. 

* * *

The night of the concert Osamu comes by early to help Tobio get ready for the concert. Since they still have time, they went to a restaurant to eat something before going to the concert. They sit down with their drinks and food and start talking. 

"Is your brother performing tonight as well?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, he's right before Rintarou," Osamu say eating his fries. 

"What's the order for tonight?" Tobio asks. 

"This is the order, Tetsurou, Shinsuke, Lev, Koutarou, Atsumu, Rintarou," Osamu says. 

"I can't believe we got VIP backstage passes," Tobio says with a smile. 

"Tsumu and I knew you wanted to meet Rintarou so we talked to the manager and Rintarou overheard us and he told the the manager to give us the tickets and VIP passes," Osamu says. 

"Wait, why did Rintarou help you guys get the tickets and passes?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause Tsumu is always talking about how he has a best friend that is like Rintarou biggest friend and thanks to him, Rintarou said he would like you meet this fan," Osamu says smiling. 

They finish eating and goes to the arena and meets up with their friends. 

* * *

The concert was amazing for Tobio and him and his friends stay backed in the seats as the crowds decreases. Soon the security comes when and escort the people with the VIP passes to the back. Tobio and his friends stays in the back and wait got everyone else to go ahead of them. 

"I'm nervous," Tobio says rubbing his hands against his jeans. 

"It's okay, he's not scary, though he can be but I bet he won't with you," Keiji says. 

"He's right, he's actually a nice guy when he wants," Morisuke says. 

"Rintarou isn't scary and he's only an ass to people he doesn't like, so don't worry," Kenma says with a reassuring smile. 

"Better now?" Osamu asks rubbing Tobio's back. 

"Yeah," Tobio says breathless. 

* * *

When it's their turn, Tobio hides behind Osamu as the others goes to their boyfriends. Atsumu gets off the couch with Rintarou and goes to Osamu and Tobio. Tobio squeals when Atsumu pulls him out from behind Osamu. 

"Tsumu you didn't have to pull the kid out," Shinsuke says walking up to Osamu. 

"He's nineteen he's not a kid," Tsumu deadpan. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shinsuke," Shinsuke says to Tobio. 

"Nice to meet you to and it's nice to see the rest of you," Tobio mumbles. 

Rintarou smiles and steps forwards so he's standing in front of Tobio. 

"I'm Rintarou which I'm sure you know, and I'm happy that I finally get to meet the cute boy Tsumu been talking about," Rintarou says making Tobio blush. 

"It's a honor to meet you as well," Tobio says as he plays with his fingers. 

"Can we go back to the couch and talk?" Rintarou asks. 

"Of course," Tobio says with a small smile. 

Rintarou gently takes Tobio's hand and leads him to the couch and sits down with Tobio. They sit so they are facing each other. As they talk, the others stares at them. 

"Don't they look cute together?" Koutarou whispers in Keiji's ear who's sitting on his lap. 

"They do," Keiji agrees. 

Keiji glances back at the two boys and see Rintarou running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"You do have beautiful eyes," Rintarou says as he moves Tobio's hair out of his face. 

"Thank you, you look good in everything and everything about you," Tobio says blushing again. 

"Why thank you, you know I hate that you have to leave so soon," Rintarou says with a small pout. 

"Maybe we can meet up when you have free time, I'm always with the twins and live with Osamu and Shinsuke," Tobio says. 

"Then that makes it extremely easy to meet up with you, and maybe I can talk you into moving in with me cause I would definitely love to see you everyday," Rintarou says with a smirk. 

"It won't take much to persuade me," Tobio says as Rintarou leans in closer.

"Is that so," Rintarou says husky. 

"Guys, it's time to go home," The manager says walking into the room. 

The moment between Rintarou and Tobio is ruined and Rintarou let out a small growl. 

"How about we exchange numbers so we can talk to each other," Tobio says. 

"Hand me your phone then," Rintarou says. 

Tobio gives Rintarou his phone and Rintarou put his phone number in and take a couple of pictures and changes Tobio's home screen and lock screen. 

"Here you go," Rintarou says. 

"Thanks," Tobio says as he sends Rintarou a quick message. 

"And now you have mine," Tobio says smiling. 

They say their goodbyes and they all head home. Tobio is sitting in the car when he realizes wallpapers are different. Tobio squeals which causes the two boys in the front look back at him. 

"Rintarou took pictures of himself and set them as my home and lock screen," Tobio explains. 

The two boys gives him a smile before going home. 

"Tobio is definitely in love," Shinsuke says looking out the window with a smile. 


End file.
